wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Resto druid raiding guide
Specs There are three cookie-cutter resto specs: Pure PvE Tree Form Pick up these 42 talents, and put the remaining points wherever you want. If you want a little more PvP utility, take 3 points out of Subtlety and put them into Natural Shapeshifter or Natural Perfection. PvP Tree Form This is an acceptable raid build since you really don’t lose anything except 15% spirit and a few points in Subtlety. Now that is a lot of spirit, but it's understandable if you spec this way since now you can PvP/Arena and raid without shelling out 100g a week. The loss of the spirit talent may affect your trinket choice, but we'll discuss this more later. The regen you lose from the extra spirit can be made up for with a few extra mana pots. Dreamstate Healing Touch Spec This whacked out spec is the brainchild of someone who thought that healing touch was still viable for raid healing. The whole idea is that your HTs cost 19% less mana, heal for 300-400 more, and you get a bonus to your healing and mp5 from Lunar Guidance and Dreamstate. Then in raids you heal with Rank 5 HT, and your max-rank HT. In my opinion tree form is more powerful except for in very specific situations. Dreamstate/HT druids can be very effective, but it takes a lot of practice, and a specific raiding role. Spirit vs. Mana/5 I’m assuming you all know what the Five Second Rule (FSR) is. If not, go here now. While not in the FSR (while not casting): *4.5 Spirit = 1 mana per tick (every 2 sec) *2.5 Mp5 = 1 mana per tick *1.8 Spirit = 1 Mp5 However, while in the FSR: *15 Spirit = 1 mana per tick *2.5 Mp5 = 1 mana per tick *6 Spirit = 1 Mp5 Raid buffed you're going to have a Blessing of Kings, and spirit will stack with this, mp5 wont. Also remember that the Living Spirit talent (+15% spirit) will stack with Blessing of Kings. These two buffs will affect the mp5 to spirit conversion: However, realize that mp5 does absolutely nothing for your innervate, so which is better? Mp5 or Spirit? Before we can answer that question, we need to talk about a little spell called Innervate... Innervate and You The Innervate tooltip reads: Increases the target's Mana regeneration by 400% and allows 100% of the target's Mana regeneration to continue while casting. Lasts 20 sec. So, When innervated you: *Gain 5 times your normal regen from spirit *Your mana regen will act as though you are outside of the FSR for the duration of Innervate. This means you can continue to cast and still get 100% of the mana from Innervate. So the formula for mana gained while under Innervate is as follows: Mana = + 15)*50 + (4 * Mp5) Therefore we can calculate the size of your self-innervates if we know your total spirit: Innervate gains nothing from mana/5, but because it’s a 20-second cast, we assume that you’ll get back 20 seconds worth of your mp5 regen (which is 4 * mp5), so that’s why we add this to the “mana gained while under innervate.” Note that when you cursor over the “Regen” section of your character screen, the “In Combat Regen” shows your Mana/5 plus 30% of your spirit regen (because you have 3/3 Intensity... RIGHT?). This number is NOT your actual mp5 (you’ll just have to tally this up manually). All of this math helps us use Innervate more effectively. Innervate Guidelines #Innervate a target who has a significant amount of spirit. Priests are the usually the best, followed by druids and shamans; however, realize that this depends on how much spirit gear your target has. Innervating a paladin is almost a waste of a cooldown because paladins generally have very low spirit. #Innervate early on very long endurance fights - Magtheridon and A'lar. About a minute into the fight, innervate someone who is at like 50-60% mana. You'll probably waste a few innervate ticks, but you'll also get your Innervate back a second time towards the end of the fight. #When self-innervating a lot of druids throw on weapons with a ton of spirit on them (and with +spirit enchants) to maximize the mana gained from innervate. See General Gear Reccomendations for a few examples. So which is better: Mp5 or Spirit????? Well folks, I'm glad you asked, because I think we're finally ready to answer that question... Spirit vs. Mana/5 Revisited - Accounting for Innervate Which is better? The answer to that question depends on a few conditions: *Do you have Blessing of Kings? *Do you have the Living Spirit (+15% Spirit) talent? *Will you Innervate yourself? When all the math is done, here's the conversions: Here's a table to sum all this up: Note that we assume Innervate returns mana based on a 6-minute cooldown. Also, note that we use the phrase "Spirit (on a piece of gear)." This means that when you compare gear you can use these conversions directly to determine which will give you more regen. For example, if you have Living Spirit, Blessing of Kings, and you're trying to compare two pieces of gear (one with 25 spirit, and another with 10 mp5) here's how you would do the math: 25 Spirit / 2.46 = 10.16 mp5 Therefore the piece of gear with 25 spirit would have better regen (assuming you innervated yourself). Here's an example of the math behind these numbers. In this case we seek to determine the spirit to mp5 conversion if you self-Innervate and if you have Blessing of Kings (but not Living Spirit): Regen from spirit: Spirit * 1.1)/4.5 x 0.30 = 0.073333 Mana/Tick 0.073333 Mana/Tick *(5/2) = 0.183333 Mana/5 1 Spirit = 0.183333 Mana/5 Effective Regen from Innervate: Spirit * 1.1)/4.5 x 50 = 12.222222 Mana/Innervate 12.222222 Mana/Innervate / 6 Minutes / 12 = 0.169753 Mana/5 1 Spirit = 0.169753 So adding these up: 0.183333 Mana/5 + 0.169753 Mana/5 = 0.353086 Mana/5 1 Spirit = 0.353086 Mana/5 2.83 Spirit = 1 Mp5 Which Is Better? Spirit or Mana/5? The truth is that you want a balance of both. Spirit increases the healing from your ToL Buff, and it also increases the size of your self-Innervates. However, even with self-Innervates, even with the +15% spirit talent and Blessing of Kings: Mp5 is still preferable to spirit. Now, that's not to say that you should shun spirit all-together, no you need a good chuck of spirit too... but pound for pound, point of regen for point of regen, Mp5 is usually superior. If you can find a piece of gear that has 2.83 times (or 2.46 times) as much spirit as Mp5, then that piece is superior. It depends on your conversion (based on spec), whether you plan to self-innervate (or if you plan to innervate others), and how much +healing you want your ToL bonus to give. There... I hope that clears up the debate. You can argue both ways ad nauseam, but now you at least have the conversions so that you can select gear more intelligently. Maximizing Your Raid Healing (How To Beat Shamans) So, you want to know how to beat shamans on the healing meters? Well sorry to burst your bubble, but it's nearly impossible at the moment. But here's the thing folks, healing meters are NOT the most important thing when it comes to raid healing. If you can keep people alive long enough to down a boss, then you've done your job. So why do we look at healing meters? Because meters are an indication of how WELL you're doing your job. If another druid with comparable gear is putting out 30% more healing than you, then you're not maximizing your healing potential... that is, you're not doing your job as well as it COULD be done. So how do you maximize your healing potential? The Golden Rule of Tree Form Healing Spend every moment of every boss fight throwing HoTs or casting Regrowth. Every second you're not in the global cooldown is a second too long. If you the tank is the only one taking any damage, keep all 3 HoTs on him (LB, Rejuv, Regrowth HoT) and then escape-heal with regrowth. Gear Implications If your mana pool doesn't allow you to continuously throw HoTs and Regrowths every second of a boss fight, then you don't have enough regen or you didn't bring enough pots. It is better to have a little less +healing, but be able to heal every second of every boss fight. Generic HoT Cycles Now, here's some basic HoT cycles I like to use (depending on the situation). I have to give credit to Gian from elistjerks.com who helped me improve my game by showing me some effective HoT Cycles. This is all situational, there is no "cookie-cutter" rotation that will work for everything. Your skill as a healer is your ability to adapt and adjust quickly to changing situations... but these are some general rules: High-Damage Boss Fights (Single Tank) On certain "high-octane" boss fights (like Bear in ZA, or Phase 2 Prince in Kara) you'll want to be focusing your entire attention on the tank. Keep every HoT you can on them... LB stacks, Rejuv, and the Regrowth HoT and then have your finger hovering over the Swiftmend Button. You should also be "escape-healing" with Regrowth. This means you let a Regrowth charge up, and then hit ESCAPE right before it goes off IF the tank doesn't need the heal. This way if the tank gets hit with a huge amount of burst damage your heal is already on its way. Raid Spot Healing (1 MT) - 6 second cycle If you're assigned to spot heal, then you STILL want to keep an LB triple stack up on the tank at all times (this is just too much healing to ignore). There are exceptions (times when you just have to spend all your time healing the raid), but mostly you want to use a rotation like this: *LB on Main Tank *Rejuv/LB on raid target (LB if ~2400 health or less, Rejuv if ~3000 health or more) *Rejuv/LB on raid target *Rejuv/LB on raid target *--- New Cycle --- *LB on Main Tank *etc... 2 Main Tanks With two main tanks you should easily be able to keep LB stacks and Rejuv on both of them for the duration of the fight (and have some in-between time to raid heal if you so choose). Here's a cookie-cutter rotation: LB Tank 1, LB Tank 2, Rejuv Tank 1, (downtime), LB Tank 1, LB Tank 2, Rejuv Tank 2, (downtime), etc... 3 Main Tanks If you have a perfect connection, you should be able to keep LB on all 3 tanks, and Rejuv on 2 of them. Here's how you do it: LB 1, LB 2, LB 3, Rejuv 1, LB 1, LB 2, LB 3, Rejuv 2, repeat With a less-than-perfect connection, you can still keep LB triple-stacks on all three tanks without any trouble. 4 Main Tanks Keep LB stacks on all 4 tanks (if your latency is good enough). Macros can really help out in boss fights where you have to heal multiple tanks during certain phases (Hydross and Kael come to mind). An interesting idea is to use targetting macros on hotkeys F1-F4 for those phases. A macro like this works well: /target TankName /cast modifier:shift Rejuvenation ; Lifebloom If you hold shift while pressing this hotkey, you will cast Rejuv, otherwise you will cast LB. Be sure to test that this macro works before you try to use it in raids. For example, if you bind this macro to F1, you also need to make sure that Shift+F1 is not bound to anything else (otherwise the modifier won't work). Once again, if find that your mana pool doesn't allow you to continuously throw HoTs every second of a boss fight, then you're only gimping yourself in terms of your maximum healing capabilities. You need more regen gear (or you need to spend more money on pots). How Latency Affects Maximum Healing Potential Latency plays a huge role in determining how effectively you can heal and what your maximum healing potential is. Consider this, if you are spamming heals with a 1.5 sec cast time, then you could potentially make 40 heals per minute. However, add in 100 ms of latency, and suddenly your cast time becomes 1.6 sec. In this case, you can only cast 37 times a minute. Now this may not seem like a huge difference but look at it this way. With 300 ms (therefore a 1.8 average cast time), you could cast 33 times in 1 minute, which means that you could have suffered a 17.5% loss in your maximum healing potential. The subtleties of latency are intricate and so perhaps I am overstating the facts a bit, but any way you run the numbers you are still gimped in your healing ability depending on your latency. Take another example. If 300 ms translates into 0.3 sec of extra cast time, then there would be no way I could keep LB stacks on 4 targets at once. 1.5 x 4 = 6.0 sec 1.6 x 4 = 6.4 sec 1.7 x 4 = 6.8 sec 1.8 x 4 = 7.2 sec Each cycle now exceeds 7 sec (the time of LB) and therefore keeping 4 stacks on 4 targets would now prove impossible. That being said, it’s probably possible to make a 4-target cycle work with latency over 300 ms just because of the intricacies of latency (which I don’t understand thoroughly enough to give comment or direction). But for our purposes, we’re going to iassume/i that 300 ms of latency translates into 0.3 extra seconds of cast time. How This Information Affects Trinket Selection The main thing I want to use this information for, is to discuss the way certain trinkets proc if they have a standard chance per cast to proc. For example, if a trinket has a proc rate of 2% per cast, then we assume that it will proc once every 50 casts. With absolutely no latency, this translates into 1 proc every 75 seconds (50 x 1.5 = 75). However, with 300 ms of latency, this changes the proc rate significantly to (potentially) 1 proc every 90 seconds (50 x 1.8 = 90). This can significantly change the value of that particular trinket, so when choosing which trinkets are right for you, please be conscious of your average latency, and how it will affect that trinket's performance. General Gear Recommendations I'm not gonna list every last piece of gear that you could possibly get and rate it to tell you how good it is. Because, in reality, you should be looking more at your total stats than each individual piece of gear. These are just general pieces of advice: General Rules Tree Gear #Regen is the most important stat for you. It will serve you far better in both high-octane fights and endurance fights than any other stat. Period. Regen saves you money on mana pots on farm-status bosses, and will serve you better on new content (because you can afford to heal more aggressively). I could go further into this, but just take my word for it. This doesn't mean you should completely ignore other stats, it just means you should work on getting a high Regen FIRST (and then you can min/max other stats). #+Healing is the second most important stat for you. Some people could argue that +healing is MORE important, but I say otherwise. You can argue this ad nauseam, but if anything, I say you should focus on regen FIRST and then take care of +healing. The last thing you want is to go OOM halfway through pot timers. If your regen allows you to heal every moment of every boss fight (and you have the money to spend on pots) then by all means start stacking +healing. WMp5 is generally preferable to spirit. I discussed this point ad nauseam already... but know your conversions (2.83 Spirit per Mp5 or 2.46 Spirit per Mp5) and develop a plan that gives you a good chunk of both. You should pretty much spend all your time in the FSR, and as such Mp5 is usually better than Spirit. Once again, though, know your conversions! #Every druid worth his salt is going to have a high-spirit weapon which they will switch to when it's time to self-innervate. These weapons should also have a 20 spirit enchant on them. Here's a few examples of these (and their mana returns during Innervate): **Staff of Divine Infusion (BoE AH Blue) (23 int, 50 sp, 194 healing) ***70 Spirit Base = 778 Mana ***77 Spirit w/Kings = 856 Mana ***88 Spirit w/Kings + Living Spirit Talent = 978 Mana **Nightstaff of the Everling (Nightbane) (34 int, 55 sp, 348 healing) ***75 Spirit Base = 833 Mana ***82 Spirit w/Kings = 911 Mana ***94 Spirit w/Kings + Living Spirit Talent = 1044 Mana **Ethereum Life-Staff (Solarian) (44 int, 62 sp, 415 healing) ***82 Spirit Base = 911 Mana ***90 Spirit w/Kings = 1000 Mana ***103 Spirit w/Kings + Living Spirit Talent = 1144 Mana #Cloth gear is sometimes better for you than leather gear... remember to consider cloth gear when searching for upgrades. PS - url=http://thottbot.com/i27886Idol of the Emerald Queen/url or url=http://thottbot.com/i32387Idol of the Raven Goddess/url are the ONLY idols you should be using for PvE... period. Trinkets (Why Some Blues Are Better Than Epics) Here's a listing of trinkets for resto druids. I've graded each trinket based on how good it is. These trinkets are from TK/ZA or earlier (nothing out of Hyjal/BT). I figure by the time you get to Hyjal you should know enough to select trinkets for yourself. Here's why I think the best ToL trinkets (pre-Mount Hyjal) are actually blues (with a few exceptions): burl=http://thottbot.com/i28370Bangle of Endless Blessings/url/b (A+) Equip: Your spell casts have a chance to allow 15% of your mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. Use: Increases your Spirit by 130 for 20 sec. (2 min CD) iBotanica: Warp Splinter/i This is the best regen trinket in the game for a long long time. Because you should have a considerable amount of spirit as a druid, the additional 15% mana regen is absolutely incredible in terms of the passive regen it can give you... and it procs all the time. Also the 130 spirit (when macroed to use with your innervate) will make your innervates give you an extra 1444 mana - with Kings and the Living Spirit talent, this increases to roughly 1820 mana. On a boss fight, pop this trinket early in the fight to get the extra 130 spirit for 20 seconds, then save your next use for when you need to pop innervate. Ok now for a little theorycraft... The Bangle Procs once per minute (on average), so that's 15 sec every minute, or about 7 ticks. The Bangle also gives you a lot of extra mana per innervate (which equates to 20 Mp5 or 25 Mp5 depending on talents). Also if you pop the Bangle whenever it's up, that's 130 extra spirit for 20 sec every 2 minutes. Skipping all the math... the average extra mana from the Bangle increases with your spirit, and depends on your talents: imghttp://img522.imageshack.us/img522/3585/51564243cq0.png[/img] burl=http://thottbot.com/i19200Darkmoon Card: Blue Dragon/url/b (A) Equip: 2% chance on successful spellcast to allow 100% of your Mana regeneration to continue while casting for 15 sec. iDarkmoon Faire Reward/i After you reach a certain amount of spirit, this level 60 epic is actually better for you than the Bangle. However, because this trinket is based on a static proc per cast, it is dependent on your latency. With a high latency, you will not be able to cast as many spells per minute, and thus this trinkets effectiveness is reduced (see the Latency Section of this guide). If we assume that you're spamming HoTs (1.5 sec cast time), here's the estimated mp5 equivalent values based on Spirit and adjusted for latency: imghttp://img401.imageshack.us/img401/3903/57417893ac4.png[/img] If you wanted to see at which amount of Spirit the Blue Dragon card becomes better than the Bangle, I calculated that for you too. Here's the break-even point depending on talents/buffs and latency: imghttp://img291.imageshack.us/img291/1379/37627480dz8.png[/img] Ok so for example: If you have Blessing of Kings and the 15% Spirit talent, and you have 200 ms of latency (on average) then you would need AT LEAST 559 Spirit for the Blue Dragon Card to be better than the Bangle. 559 Spirit includes Blessing of Kings and +15% Spirit. burl=http://thottbot.com/i30841Lower City Prayer Book/url/b (A) +70 Healing Use: Reduces the cost of each heal by 22 mana for 15 sec (1 min CD). iRep Reward: Revered Lower City/i This is probably the most underrated Tree trinket in the game. If you macro this trinket to be used as often as possible (like macroing it to go off with Lifebloom) then every minute you'll get 22 mana off every heal for 15 seconds. So 15 seconds / 1.5 seconds per cast is 9-10 spells. So if you're spamming HoTs (which you should be) that's 9*22 = 198 mana every minute, or 16 mp5. So what this means is that you get a trinket with +70 healing AND up to 16 mp5. Of course the regen will be less if you're not spamming instant casts, but you can still count on a steady stream mana savings that will tally up to 10-16 mp5. For tree druids this is one of the best trinkets in the game until you hit Hyjal. burl=http://thottbot.com/i27828Warp-Scarab Brooch/url/b © 13 mp5 Use: +282 Healing for 20 sec (2 min CD) iHeroic Mana Tombs: Nexus Prince/i Not a bad trinket, but you're better off getting the Prayer Book which will give you just as much regen and a solid +70 healing onto every single heal. burl=http://thottbot.com/i34050Battlemaster's Perseverance/url/b (B) Equip: +88 Healing Use: Increases health and maximum health by 1750 for 15 sec. (3 min CD) I'm giving this trinket a B as a PvE trinket. 88 healing is a very stout amount of constant +healing, and the Use acts as a free healthstone (or as a way to increase your maximum health when you know a lot of burst damage is incoming). Although generally you will probably want to select another trinket for most encounters, this trinket can be a real life-saver in situations where there is a lot of raid damage. A dead tree puts out 0 healing, so it might be worthwhile to sacrifice a few other stats in exchange for this added survivability. burl=http://thottbot.com/i13503Alchemists Stone/url/b (A+) +15 all Stats Increases the effect of healing and mana potions by 40% iAlchemy (350)/i A lot of high-end raiders use the trinket because of the insane amounts of mana you get back from potions with it. A Super Mana Potion will return 2400 mana on average, so that's an extra 1200 mana every two minutes (or 50 Mp5). In an endurance fight where you know you'll have to pop potions, this is the best trinket for you. burl=http://thottbot.com/i29376Essence of the Martyr/url/b (A-) +84 Healing Use: +297 Healing for 20 sec (2 min CD) iBadge Reward/i I give this trinket an A-. It's good, but I'd still prefer the Prayer Book for the regen for most encounters. Situationally this trinket is better (if the fight has high-damage phases and you aren't worried about regen). A decent trinket, but I would spend your badges on other healing upgrades before grabbing this (because I still prefer the Prayer Book for general use). burl=http://thottbot.com/i28727Pendant of the Violet Eye/url/b (B) +40 Intellect Use: Each spell cast within 20 seconds will grant a stacking bonus of 21 mana regen per 5 sec. Expires after 20 seconds. Abilities with no mana cost will not trigger this trinket. (2 min CD) iKara: Shade of Aran/i The Prayer Book is still better for ToL druids. This trinket should be left for paladins or Dreamstate/HT druids (who will benefit from the extra Int). Even if you were spamming instacasts, that's 13 heals you can get off with this trinket... which is 273 mp5. But that's only at the end, so the average mp5 is half of this (or 136 mp5)... and this means that you would get back 546 mana every 2 minutes. So potentially it's the equivalent of 23 mana/5... but that's only IF you were spamming the heals and only if you get all your mp5 ticks. So in reality it's gonna be less than that, probably more like 15-18 mp5. Still that's a considerable amount of mp5 IF you're spamming heals. I still prefer the Prayer Book (though) as it gives more consistent mana savings, and gives you +70 healing which is better for you than +40 int. A great regen trinket, but if you take it over a paladin, then you get the honor of licking their salty tears off their face. burl=http://thottbot.com/i28590Ribbon of Sacrifice/url/b (B) +73 Healing Use: For 20 sec, your healing spells add 30 +healing to your target for 10 sec, stacking up to 5 times. (2 min) iKara: Opera Event/i This trinket looks awesome at first, but looks can be deceiving. While the "use" is incredible, only DIRECT healing spells will add the 30 +healing to your target, which means that when you use this trinket you will have to spam regrowth (or the buff will never proc). Still an excellent trinket, but it will do more in the hands of another healing class which casts direct heals. burl=http://thottbot.com/i28823Eye of Gruul/url/b (B+) +44 Healing Each healing spell you cast has a 2% chance to make your next heal cast within 15 sec cost 450 less mana. iGruul's Lair: Gruul/i The Prayer Book is still better, but overall a decent trinket for ToL druids. If you're spamming HoTs, that's a maximum of 40 heals per minute. So that's an average of 0.8 procs every minute, or one proc every 75 seconds (IF you're spamming heals). Considering that this could save you up to 450 mana, that's 450 mana every 75 sec, or potentially 30 mp5. But remember that it's really not gonna be this good because that's only if you get the whole 450 mana from it. Chances are it will get used on a Lifebloom that costs 165 mana, or maybe a rejuv (312 mana) so that's only really 11 mp5 or 21 mp5 (respectively). Still 44 +healing and a decent amount of mana/5 make this a stout trinket. I still prefer the Prayer Book which gives more +healing and more consistent mp5... but the choice is yours. burl=http://thottbot.com/i30665Earring of Soulful Meditation/url/b (F) +66 Healing Use: +300 Spirit for 20 sec (2 min CD) iSSC: Lurker/i The best druid trinket in the game, and it comes from SSC! +66 healing, and it adds well over 3000 mana to your self-innervates if you macro it to go off with innervate!!!! So why'd I give it an F? BECAUSE IT'S THE FLIPPIN PRIEST CLASS TRINKET AND THE FLIPPIN DEVS FAIL AT LIFE!! On the plus side, if a priest in the raid has this beauty, you can plan your innervates so that they pop this trinket just as they get innervated. burl=http://thottbot.com/i30664Living Root of the Wildheart/url/b (D-) Druid class trinket: does something different depending on what form you're in. iSSC: Hydross/i So since the devs gave the best druid trinket in the game to priests, they had to at least make our SSC class trinket DECENT right? Nope, this trinket sucks . It gives you something like 300 +healing when it goes off, but it's a random proc, and it NEVER and I mean NEVER procs. Don't waste your loot ladder spot on this sorry excuse for a class trinket. It also sucks for other specs (but we'll get to that later). burl=http://thottbot.com/i30619Fel Reaver's Piston/url/b (C-) +16 mp5 Chance to heal your target for 500 over time (roughly 15% proc rate) iTK: Voidreaver/i Decent regen trinket... the only problem is that the proc won't go off on HoTs, which makes this about as good as the level 60 epic trinket from Onyxia. For a tree, it will almost NEVER proc. Leave this one for the other healers. Spell Coefficients I assume that you all know what spell coefficients are. If not, go url=http://www.wowwiki.com/Formulas:Plus_damage_and_Plus_healinghere/url and read up. All of this data is taken from WoWWiki, so many thanks to the hard work of the people there. Healing Touch = 100% Rejuvenate = 80% Regrowth Direct Heal = 16.6% Regrowth HoT = 99.4% Lifebloom HoT = 51.8% Lifebloom Final Heal = 42.86% Tranquility = 73% uHow do talents like "Empowered Rejuvenation" Affect Coefficients?/u The Empowered Rejuvenation talent reads: iIncreases the bonus healing of your heal over time effects by 20%/i What this means is that for all HoT effects, you take your current +healing and add 20%. So if you had 1000 +healing, your HoTs would act as though you had 1200 +healing. uGift of Nature increases the effect of all healing spells by 10%. Does this stack with +healing?/u Yes. For example, if your healing touch would normally heal for 2800, and you had a 1000 +healing, then here's what this talent would do for you: (2800 + 1000) x 110% = 4180 With Empowered Touch (+20% Bonus Healing on Healing Touch) and Gift of Nature, here's how the math works out: + (1000 x 120%) x 110% = (2800 + 1200) x 110% = 4400 Gems These are the only three gem types you should even consider for a resto druid. Remember, heroic gems will not be unique-equip in 2.4, so stock up! bBlue & Red Sockets:/b Royal Shadow Draenite (+7 Healing, +1 mp5) Royal Nightseye (+9 Healing, +2 mp5) Royal Tanzanite (+11 Healing, +2 mp5) - iHeroic Slave Pens/i bRed Sockets:/b If you already have tons of regen you could skip regen completely and go for straight +healing gems. I prefer gems that give +healing and regen to straight +healing gems, but there's no award at the end of a fight for how much mana you have left. If you have enough regen, then these are viable options: Teardrop Blood Garnet (+13 Healing) Teardrop Living Ruby (+18 Healing) bYellow Sockets:/b Dazzling Deep Peridot (+3 Int, +1 mp5) Dazzling Talasite (+4 Int, +2 mp5) Dazzling Chrysoprase (+5 Int, +2 mp5) - iHeroic Durnholde/i Luminous Flame Spessarite (+7 Healing, +3 Int) Luminous Noble Topaz (+9 Healing, +4 Int) Luminous Fire Opal (+11 Healing, +4 Int) - iHeroic Shattered Halls/i bMeta Sockets:/b Insightful Earthstorm Diamond (+12 Int, Chance to restore mana on spellcast) iRequires 2 Gems of Each Color/i This is the best meta gem for a ToL druid... period. Has a 2% chance on spellcast to restore 300 mana. If you're spamming instacasts (which you should be) that's the equivalent of 20 mp5. Although, in reality, it will be a little less than this, that's still a LOT of regen. Bracing Earthstorm Diamond (+26 Healing, -2% Threat) iRequires More Red Gems than Blue Gems/i There are only two reasons to take this gem over the Insightful Earthstorm Diamond: you already have plenty of regen, or you can't meet the gem requirements to get the other gem. Otherwise I would definitely take the regen... just because it's much easier to replace +26 healing than it is to replace 20 mp5. Enchants I didn't list Glyphs/Inscriptions/Leg Enchants here because those should just be obvious... Chest: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33991Restore Mana Prime/url (6 Mp5), or url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33990Major Spirit/url (+15 Spirit). Major Spirit gives you more regen only if you have the +15% spirit talent and kings. Otherwise Restore Mana Prime is better for regen. Cloak: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=25084Subtlety/url (-2% threat), OR url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=34006+15 Shadow Resist/url. Shadow resist can be useful in raids situationally, but it gives a small chance to resist fears (a small chance, but a chance none-the-less). Subtlety is better in 5-mans, but SR is the enchant used by a lot of high-end raiders (because an amazing number of debuffs are shadow based... and because they're in BT). Wrist:url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27913Restore Mana Prime/url (6 Mp5) OR url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=27911Superior Healing/url (+30 Healing) This is one of the few times I'll say to take Healing in place of Mp5. It's just because 30 healing is a LOT of healing when compared to 6 mp5. Take whichever you need more of. Gloves: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=33999Major Healing/url (+35 Healing) Boots: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=46492Vitality/url (+4 Mp5, +4 Health/5) uWeapon/u url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=28003Spellsurge/url (Chance on spellcast to restore 100 mana over 10 sec to everyone in your party) This is a great resto PvE enchant. It's a total of 500 mana to your party on every proc, and it procs frequently. If you have multiple healers in the same party with this enchant, the procs can stack. This turns into a lot of additional regen. Has a hidden 45 sec cooldown. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=34010+81 Healing/url Every high-end resto druid uses this enchant, because druids already have a lot of inherent regen. Ok, so which weapon enchant should you use? Well, if you REALLY wanted to be pro, you would have both. Because Spellsurge has a hidden 45-second cooldown, you want to start out with your Spellsurge weapon, wait for the spellsurge proc, and then switch over to your +81 healing weapon for the next 45 seconds. After 45 seconds, put the spellsurge weapon back on. This way you get the best of both worlds. There is a mod called Caster Weapon Swapper to help you with this: http://wow.curse.com/downloads/details/2646/ I haven't tried it yet, but supposedly it will automatically switch weapons on spellsurge procs. Consumables bFood Buffs:/b url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27666Golden Fish Sticks/url (44 Healing, 20 Spirit) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27663Blackened Sporefish/url (20 Stamina, 8 Mp5) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=13931Nightfin Soup/url (8 Mp5) If you can't afford these foods (they are expensive), just get something like this that at least give you stam and spirit: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27667Spicy Crawdad/url (30 Stamina, 20 Spirit) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31672Mok'Nathal Shortribs/url (20 Stam, 20 Spirit) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27660Talbuk Steak/url (20 Stam, 20 Spirit) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=34411Hot Apple Cider/url (20 Stam, 20 Spirit) url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=27662Feltail Delight/url (20 Stam, 20 Spirit) bBattle Elixir:/b url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22825Elixir of Healing Power/url (+50 Healing) bGuardian Elixir:/b url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22840Elixir of Major Mageblood/url (16 Mp5), or url=http://thottbot.com/s39627Elixir of Draenic Wisdom/url (30 Int, 30 Spirit). Major Mageblood gives better mana returns, but Draenic Wisdom might be preferable if you are providing the ToL bonus to the tank group or are Dreamstate spec'd. bFlask:/b url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22853Flask of Mighty Restoration/url (25 Mp5) Flasks are generally preferable on new content because you'll probably want the extra regen and you won't lose the flask buff when we wipe. bFree Mana Pots!!!/b Here's a list of all the places you can get free mana pots: url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31840Major Combat Mana Potions/url (1350 - 2250 Mana) Grab these from the pvp vendor in Org for 2 of any BG mark of honor. You should have a stack of 10 of these on you whenever you go into raids, because they're free and so easy to get. Soulbound. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=28101Unstable Mana Potion/url (1350 - 2250 Mana) Grab this from the skettis escort. 2 of these FREE every day should be enough motivation for you to do the escort. These can be traded too. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32948Auchenai Mana Potion/url (1800 - 3000 Mana) Bought from the spirit shard vendor at Stonebreaker Hold. Cost 2 spirit shards each, and can be traded to others. Every time you run anything in Auchindoun you should spend your shards on these little beauties. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=33935Crystal Mana Potion/url (1800 - 3000 Mana) Bought from the Ogrilla Quartermaster for 32 Silver and 50 Apexis Shards. Not completely free, but very very cheap. You should be able to get one of these every day if you do all the ogrilla quests. Soulbound. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32902Bottled Nethergon Energy/url (1800 - 3000 Mana) Drops in any Tempest Keep Instance. Can only be used Tempest Keep. When you get these, bank them and save them for The Eye. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32903Cenarion Mana Salve/url (1800 - 3000 Mana) You get three of these for turning in Coilfang Armaments. They can be bought from the vendor right in from of SSC. Can only be used in Coilfang. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=32783Blue Ogre Brew/url Gruul's Free Mana Potions. These are bought for 3 Apexis Shards from the Ogrilla Quartermaster. Soulbound. bUseful Raiding Potions/b url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=31677Fel Mana Potion/url (3200 Mana over 24 Sec, Reduces healing by 50 or 15 min) The potions are great in mana-intensive fights or in ZA timed runs. Reduces your healing by 50, but gives you a guaranteed 3200 mana back. Remember that super pots only return an average of 2400 mana, so 3200 mana guaranteed might be just what the doctor ordered towards the end of a long edurance fight. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22836Major Dreemless Sleep Potion/url (3600 Mana and Health over 12 Sec) This is often overlooked because it puts you to sleep for 12 seconds (and this sleep can be dispelled by players, removing the buff... so be sure to announce in vent that you're going to sleep), BUT it returns a GUARANTEED 3600 mana - or 50% more mana than the average Super Mana Pot. It has no other drawbacks. 12 seconds of no healing and losing your HoT stacks definitely hurts, but it is still a great mana potion for long endurance fights (like A'lar or Magtheridon) where you're just going to be sucking the pots down. url=http://www.wowhead.com/?item=22871Shrouding Potion/url (Reduces threat to all nearby enemies) Reduces your threat by 800 (about the same as the a priests Fade spell). Very useful for AOE pulls. I would keep a couple of these on you at all times, because chances are a repair bill is going to be more expensive than the cost of chugging one of these.